mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinci Family
The Vinci Family is the most oldest of the three Mafia families in New York. History Frank Vinci was the long-standing Don of the Vinci family. Arriving in New York City in 1948 with close friend Leone Galante, Vinci quickly set up extortion rackets in the Italian immigrant community. With Leone strategising and Frank providing the muscle, the pair took control of the Southport docks in the early 1950s, which made it easy smuggling alcohol to gain money. His family ruled the city for very long time, operating discreetly with close ties to both politicians and police. When their drug cash dried up in the early 60s, tension between the Vinci and Falcone families erupted into the Vinci-Falcone War. His Lawyer Leone Galante conspired with Falcone's son Carlo Falcone to bring an an end to the war by assassinating his father with a sniper. This conflict ultimately cost Vinci his underworld primacy, but he remains a powerful advocate of traditional Mafia values, especially when it comes to drugs. Following the end of the Vinci-Falcone war, the Vinci family controlled over eighty percent of the Mafia's business in New York making it the most powerful family in the city. However, the war had weakened them significantly and the Marina Family moved in on many of their operations. Although they are not as powerful as they were in the past, they keep a tight grip on the docks and shipping industry via Derek Barrel, who is vital for their illegal import/export shops. By the late 1975, the Vinci family became the most known and traditional due to the deaths of Carlo Falcone and Raul Marina along with many of their men, but were still not the most powerful, as Marinas were always one step ahead. The Vinci family disbanded and died in June 1989 when Leonardo da Vinci died of drug overdose, but the family was resurrected when Samuele Vinci became Don of the family until his apparent death in 2000. Members *Don - Frank Vinci (died), Leonardo da Vinci (drugged to death), Samuele Vinci (killed) *Underboss - Leonardo da Vinci (promoted to Don), Fat John (killed), J. Jonah Jameson Jr. (killed) *Lawyer - Leone Galante (retired) *Capo - Derek Barrel (killed) *Capo 2 - Johnny DeMantagna (killed) *Capo 3 - Samuele Vinci (promoted to Don) *Soldiers - Frank Triangoli (killed), Mario Filippo (killed), many more *Spies - Pepe Costa (killed), many more *Assassin - Stephena Cojonez (killed) *Security Guard - Giovanni Spollitto *Wise Guy - Riccardo Von Aliotti *Truck Driver - Claudio Brusco (killed) *Workers - Andy Jones (killed), Vincente Molesenni (killed) *Citizen- Francesco Pantozzi *The Pony - Octavia Gallery Frank_Vinci_2.png|Don Frank Vinci. Don_Vinci_high.png|Don Leonardo da Vinci. Sissy_Fat.png|Underboss Fat John. White_color.png|Colour white, Vinci's icon. Vinci_mansion.png|Vinci Mansion. Johnny DeMantagna.png|Johnny DeMantagna. Stephena Cojonez.jpg|Stephena Cojonez. Octavia.png|Octavia, Vinci's pony. J. Jonah Jameson Jr..jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Jr. 3rd underboss. Leone Galante.jpg|Lawyer Leone Galante. Claudio B.png|Claudio Brusco. Paul in the game.jpg|Derek Barrel. Andy Jones.jpg|Andy Jones. Roberto_Barzini_in_office.png|Samuele Vinci. Category:Families Category:Gangs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vincis Category:Rich People Category:Mafia Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters